1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to apparatus for working on line electrical power lines.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
In the electrical power industry, it is often necessary to cut or interrupt a live high power line for service or other purposes. These lines usually carry high voltage electrical power, often with voltages of thirty kilovolts or higher. Further, it was usually required to cut the line at a position located away from any support pole or tower.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,330 related to an electrical circuit interrupter switch for interrupting high power electrical circuits. However, so far as is known, this type of interrupter switch was apparently limited to use in areas where it could be suspended or supported beneath poles or towers.
Prior practice in other areas was to simply cut the live line using a cutter at the end of a long insulating rod. This was undesirable, in that hazardous arcs occurred, often following the cut end of the line to the ground.